


An Old Crusade

by P1rateW3nch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Kinda Fluffy, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 00:33:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13752483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P1rateW3nch/pseuds/P1rateW3nch
Summary: Reinhardt and an old friend catch up.





	An Old Crusade

**Author's Note:**

> Commission for Doomfisthero

You studied the dilapidated building through the windshield of the rental. _Wilhelm is working out of here?_ You shook your head sadly, putting the car back in gear. You had, after all, only agreed to visit for a while, not necessarily join in on your friend’s newest hopeless cause.

You pulled the rental into the garage, parking next to a few rusted-out shells that had been cars at one point. You sighed, exiting the car and limping around to pull your bag out of the back seat.

“My friend!”

You jumped a bit at the booming voice, smiling when you recognized Reinhardt’s exuberant greeting. You turned, bracing yourself for the incoming embrace. You grunted a bit as your feet left the floor, but you returned the hug with equal fervor.

“Ah, I have missed seeing you, [Y/N]. Come, I will show you around!” Wilhelm took your duffle and strode off, leaving you to follow as best you could.

“Wilhelm,” you said.

He turned, abashed. “Ah, I had forgotten.”

“All is well,” you told him.

He led the way into the base proper, and you were surprised to see the improvement. The walls and floors were gleaming, and there was no sign of the decay that hung around the exterior.

You passed an open door, and you looked in, seeing a trio of young people playing a video game.

Reinhardt saw your interest. “Hana Song, Lúcio Correia dos Santos, and Genji Shimada.” He led you further down the hall, explaining, “Hana streams her games professionally. And Lúcio is a famous musician. They’re trying to raise money to fix…” he shrugged. 

“One of the areas hit by Talon, anyway.”

“But they are children. Why are they on the base?”

Reinhardt laughed. “Children, yes, but full agents, as well. Genji joined shortly before the Petras act was signed, and the other two have more than proved their worth, my friend.”

You were doubtful, but you held your tongue for now. After all, you weren’t much older then them when you had joined the Crusaders. 

Wilhelm left you in his quarters, explaining that he was on kitchen duty tonight. He was apologetic about leaving you so soon, but waved him off. His duty to Overwatch had to come first.

You stowed your bag in the guest room and considered. You were tired from your journey, but you wished to see more of the base, and spend more time with Wilhelm.

You hadn’t seen him in years, as you were in a hospital somewhere when he left to join Overwatch, and you both had been unable to align your leave times. You had been keeping up with calls and messages, but, well, that’s not like actually spending time with someone, is it?

You leaned against the door. You had developed something of a crush on the older man years ago, and you had hoped…. No. It was foolish.

You shook your head and left the room, following Wilhelm’s directions to the mess hall. You were slightly overwhelmed at the number of people inside, far more than you had thought there would be with a technically illegal peace-keeping force. 

They seemed to take pity on you, and allowed you to sit with Wilhelm while the girl- young woman- Hana brought you a tray. You thanked her and raised an eyebrow when you saw it.

It was a mash-up of foods from all over. You recognized Wilhelm’s sausages, but they were sat alongside some cold noodles with a sauce on the side, a small bowl of borscht, and a savory scone. You glanced up at Wilhelm when he sat across from you, then back at the tray. Wilhelm laughed at your consternation, pointing at the dishes.

“Overwatch is multi-cultural, ja? We don’t have a staff yet, so we each take turns doing the chores. Tonight, Hanzo, Zarya, and I were to cook. So, Hanzo made zaru udon, the noodles there, and Zarya made the borscht. Jesse keeps making the biscuits.” He leaned closer, booming voice slightly lowering as he stage whispered conspiratorially, “I think he does it to avoid the real work.”

“Hey, now! Don’t you go and ruin my good name, now, Rein. I’m more’n capable of doing that on my own,” the man in the corner, wearing a cowboy hat of all things, said defensively.

Wilhelm laughed. “Apologies, Jesse.” He turned back to you, eye gleaming with mirth. “Jesse is that young scamp I told you about.”

You racked your brain, trying to recall what he had told you. “From the gang?” you asked, remembering that there were at least two he had told you of that came from a criminal background.

Wilhelm laughed again, slapping the table. “Ha! Indeed. He tried to shoot Commander Reyes-”

“And that crazy bastard signed me up for Blackwatch.” The man- Jesse- shook his head ruefully. 

You ate, watching the assorted agents as they moved around each other, getting food, laughing, talking. You hid a smile behind your noodles, but Wilhelm caught it.

“Like a family, ja?” he asked softly.

“Ja,” you replied, forcing down the lump in your throat. It was like the Crusaders, in a way. But most of these agents were… children, really. They shouldn’t be out fighting. They should be playing, and making music, and… you narrowed your eyes at Wilhelm.

You jabbed at him with your fork while he tried, and failed, to look innocent. 

“You wanted me to see these children so I would put on the armor again, didn’t you,” you stated.

You were amused to see him hang his head in exaggerated shame.

“We do need you.”

You shook your head, getting to your feet.

“This, I think, is a conversation for a different time. Come, show me the rest of this base, and let us talk of past days.”

He led the way through the base, explaining the various functions of the rooms you passed. Finally, he led you out an unassuming door out to the beach.

The sun had set while you were touring the facility, and the two of you walked along the beach in silence. You studied the man at your side, admiring the way the moonlight softened the harsh lines of his scars. You forced yourself to look away, your heart twisting in your chest.

Wilhelm was not a subtle man. If he had ever been interested in you, he would have shouted it from the rooftops for the whole world to know. You still weren’t entirely certain he was interested in men, as all of his “conquests” you knew of were female. You forced yourself to watch the waves as you sighed wistfully.

Wilhelm stopped when he heard you sigh, glancing over to see if you were all right. You could feel the weight of his gaze on you, but you couldn’t bring yourself to turn around. Not yet.

You jumped, startled, when his arm draped around your shoulders.

“It is beautiful, is it not?” he sighed, sounding wistful. “A beautiful night.”

You nodded, trying to keep from stiffening. It was a beautiful night. The only way it could be improved….

Your thoughts came to a stuttering halt when you felt fingers under your chin. Wilhelm slowly turned your head to face him, and you swallowed. This couldn’t be happening. This was a dream, a hallucination-

His lips were surprisingly soft on yours, hid beard a rough contrast. The kiss was sweet and slow, an unspoken question, but he pulled away before you could shake off the shock enough to respond.

You looked after him, stunned. He was walking further down the beach, head down and shoulders bowed. You followed, cursing your limp as it took longer than you wanted to catch up. He didn’t seem to notice your approach, so you chose to take advantage of that.

You grabbed his arm, hauling him around to face you. You grabbed the back of his head, pulling him in. This kiss was rougher, more a demand than a question. 

Wilhelm stiffened in your arms, then relaxed, pulling you closer, his tongue demanding entry between your lips. You allowed it, reveling in the feel of him beneath your hands and the taste of him against your tongue.

After an endless time, or maybe just a few moments, he pulled away, resting his forehead against yours as the two of you panted, catching your respective breaths.

“I have wanted to do that for years,” Wilhelm said softly as he traced his fingertips across your jaw.

You nuzzled into his hand, sighing happily. “As did I.”

He snorted, drawing back. “I think we should continue this elsewhere, old friend.”

“Yes. We got old, and I am not looking to throw my back out tonight.”

He laughed as he led the way back to his quarters.

***

The next morning, you were mildly surprised to find yourself awake before Wilhelm. You propped yourself up on your elbow to watch him sleep. The years hadn’t changed him, not really. He was still the brash, headstrong Crusader you had fallen for.

“When are you planning on leaving?” he asked, not opening his eyes.

You blinked down at him. Would you go? Staying meant the armor, and fighting again. But Wilhelm was staying, and you could not protect him if you left. And the children that had gathered under Overwatch’s banner….

That decided you. You sat up, scratching your chest idly. “I would have to make a few arrangements.”

“I see.” He sat on the far side of the bed, back stiff.

You studied him, confused, then tossed your pillow at him.

“I can hardly run off to join you without notice.”

“You-” He turned and tackled you back against the remaining pillow, laughing.

You both missed breakfast.

***

You woke, startled, to feel a hand on your cheek. Belatedly, you recognized it as Wilhelm’s, and you turned into it, eyes opening to see the older crusader watching you. It had been months now, since the night where the pair of you had acknowledged your love for each other, and it was still enough to bring tears to both your eyes to think of how things might have been.

You had settled in with the new Overwatch, and had chosen to remain on the base, training the younger agents and helping them all work together as a team. You offered to don the armor again, to join them in the field in their battles against Talon, but your heart wasn’t in it, and it showed. But you were happy, with students and a purpose you hadn’t known for decades.

The younger agents had decided that thepair of you were “the Grandads”, and you were in quiet competition with each other to be “the cool Grandad”. You were winning at the moment, but only because you had agreed to play one of Hana’s retro arcade games for her stream. Dance Dance Revolution had absolutely destroyed your knees, but you soothed yourself with the knowledge that it had raised nearly five million dollars to help rebuild her hometown, and the laughter that it had elicited from Wilhelm.

The two of you were deliriously happy, and the other agents seemed to be happy for you, going out of their way to help you in whatever ways they could think of. 

It was strange, you thought as you lay with his arms around you. You had formed a plan for your life when you were younger, of what you would be doing and when, but it had never come to fruition. Now, though, you had everything you had ever hoped for, and more, all in one go. You had a family, and a duty, and the love of the only man you ever cared for.

You hummed happily, brushing a kiss along Wilhelm’s jaw and allowing yourself to sink into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Come check out my blog at p1ratew3nch.tumblr.com


End file.
